My Familiar (Destiel)
by Angelanddem0n
Summary: Dean was just a normal college boy until his brother came back from class with a dog. Suddenly everything is different and danger's everywhere. Destiel AU fanfic. familair!cas, witch!dean
1. I don't want a dog

It was an average day for Dean Winchester. Who was currently in his dorm ditching class. He was studying at Kansas state university to become a doctor. His younger brother , Sam, was also attending KSU, staying in the same dorm, taking the pre-law course. Sam always wanted to attend Stanford and become a true lawyer.  
Dean never was really good with school, always ditching getting just passing grades. It was Sammy's job to be the good student. Dean was only in school still to do his one passion, helping others.  
Dean laid on his bed lazily and through his window could see snow fall quickly to the ground. He peered over at his clock on his nightstand, Sammy would be back soon.  
Dean turned his head when he heard the door open. He was taken aback by what he saw. In Sam's arms was a belgian sheepdog. The large black dog with vigorously shaking but his tail still wagged.  
Dean jumped off his bed, "no. There is no way that thing is staying here!"  
"Aw come on, Dean. It's the middle of winter. Do you want him to freeze to death?" Sam hugged the dog close.  
Dean looked between his brother and the dog. Hope, happiness, and fear were evident in the dog's blue eyes. Dean suddenly felt as though he needed to protect the dog. "Fine. But no naming him, he's not staying."  
Sam's face lightened up and he fully walked inside the dorm. He busied himself with setting the dog on the bed and retrieving blankets to warm the dog up.  
"I'll go get us something to eat." Dean said grabbing his keys while walking towards the door.  
"Get some dog food too, will ya?" Sam called after him.

*fast forward*

Dean returned home with two cheeseburgers and a small bag of dog food. Sam was sitting on his bed studying, with the dog curled up at his feet, sleeping softly under the blankets. Sam looked up as Dean placed the food on the small counter. Dean grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and scooped up some food from the bag before placing the bowl next to their mini fridge.  
He sat down on his bed across from Sam's. He tossed one of the burgers to Sam, "how's the dog doing?"  
"Okay, I guess. The shivering has stopped but he's still pretty under weight and it seems like he's dehydrated." Sam spoke his diagnostics.  
"Have you gotten any liquids into his system?" Dean asked his doctor side taking over.  
"Yeah, I've been making sure he drinks water." Sam said taking a bite of his food.  
"I bought a few syringes you should use those to hydrate him faster." Dean spoke taking his third bite already.  
The dog slowly stirred to life, lifting his head up to meet Dean's gaze. His ocean blue eyes meeting Dean's hazel green ones. The dog's tail began to wag and Dean swore he could feel the happy emotions radiating off the dog.  
After they were finished with their lunch Sam got up and walked over to the sink grabbing the syringes and filling them up with sterol water. "Can you give me a hand with this?" He asked dean.  
Dean nodded and got off his bed and moved toward the dog who was still in his spot. The dog did not move just simply watched dean, tail wagging excitedly. "Want me to do it or hold him down?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.  
"Just hold him down. I can do it myself." Sam said moving closer to them.  
Dean slowly wrapped his arms around the dogs torso and neck to keep it from squirming. The dog relaxed under the touch. The rest of the procedure went by smoothly and soon dean was on his own bed again.  
The dog continued to watch dean his eyes never straying unless Sam moved or a noise was heard outside.  
Dean shifted uncomfortably under the gaze as though it was a person watching him so intently. "What's with this dog?" He finally spoke.  
Sam looked up from his text book to the dog then Dean. He shrugged, "maybe he likes you?"  
"Yeah, maybe."  
The rest of the day was spent this way. Sam studying, Dean doing whatever, and the dog watching his every move so intently.  
That night the dog spelt on Sam's bed and that night Dean started getting the dreams.

**This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it! Please leave a comment and a like, it helps me out a lot.**


	2. The Dream

I was in what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. It was dark apart from the little light provided by the moon. In the center of the moonlight was a man in a tan trench coat hunched over himself in agony. Cuts an bruises covered his body, blood everywhere. Anger, fear, sorrow, and helplessness filled me. Why was I so wrecked over the pain of this stranger? That's when thoughts, other than my own, clouded my head. 'It's alright dean. This was not your fault. You can't save everyone.'

Dean awoke suddenly, his heart pounding. What was with that dream? And who was that man? Dean felt movement beside him and looked down to find the dog curled up against his side.

Dean looked over to see his brothers bed empty, must be at class. The dog must have came to his bed when Sam left. Said dog whined and flinched in his sleep. Dean instinctively reached his hand out and rubbed the dog's head to comfort him. Waking up, the dog leaned into his touch.

The dog stared up at him intensely. Dean slid out of bed trying to escape the dog's stare. He stretched flexing his toned, naked back before bending down to retrieve a drink from the mini fridge.

Dean returned to the bed which was overrun by the large dog. "Move over." Dean said not expecting the dog to understand. The dog simply scooted over allowing Dean room to sit. Dean was surprised by the action. "good dog," He praised the animal.

He opened his soda eyeing the dog over. That's when he noticed a tan collar hidden in the thick black fur. Was that there yesterday?

He sat the can down on the nightstand before examining the collar more closely. Only one tag was on the collar with a smile word, Castiel.

"Castiel?" Dean said the name. The dog perked up and wagged its tail excitedly. "That's your name, huh?"

The next couple hours Dean sat on his bed watching crappy tv with the dog lying next to him. Dean was surprised by how normal it felt. Usually he hated dogs, didn't even want them in the same room as him let alone right next to him. But somehow it felt right. Like the dog belonged at his side.

Sam was even more shocked to return to the dorm and see dean and the dog together. "Hey, Dean." He greeted his brother suspicious.

"Hey, Sam. I thought class ended for you an hour ago, where were you?" Dean asked looking away from the tv towards his brother.

"I was just asking people around campus if they were missing their dog. No one's even seen the dog before. I guess he's just a stray that wandered here by accident." Sam said setting his computer on the small dinner table.

"I don't think he's a stray. He's it a name tag." Dean said reaching over and messing with the tag with his index finger.

"What? He didn't have a collar yesterday." Sam said confused.

"What are you talking about? It's right here, Castiel. That's his name, he even responded to it."

"Dean, I gave that dog a bath I think I would have seen a collar on it." Sam said moving over to take a closer look.

"Than how the hell did it get there?" Dean asked, both of them staring at the dog confused.

**So what did you guys think of the second chapter? I'll try to have at least a chapter out a day. Please leave a comment and like it helps me out a lot!**


	3. The strange man

The dreams continued for the rest of the week, all different scenarios but everyone of the dreams had the same man in them. Who was that man and why was he messing with Dean's mind?  
Dean and Sam had out up signs of cas all over campus but no one ever claimed him. So the brothers decided it would be best to keep the dog. Dean and Cas had grown close throughout the week and Cas went from being Sam's dog to belonging to Dean.  
Cas followed Dean around everywhere. He always stayed by Dean's side. And always slept curled into his side.  
Dean was never fond of dogs but something was different about Cas. He felt comfortable around him. It felt right having Cas by his side.  
Sam found it odd how close the two had gotten but never questioned it. As much as he wanted his own dog he was glad to see his brother so happy.  
The boys were sitting on the couch watching a documentary on witches. Dean looked down at The large dog laying down beside him and found him staring at the TV entranced. "Hey, Sam. I think he likes this stuff." Dean chuckled.  
Sam leaned over and glanced at Cas, "Dude, I swear, that dog acts human sometimes." Sam smiled and shook his head.  
Dean stared down at Cas, "At times I think he can understand English."  
Sam turned his attention back to the show but Dean couldn't pay attention anymore. He was thinking about what they just said. "I'm gonna go grab some grub." Dean said standing up, Both Sam and Cas looking up at him.  
"Oh, okay. Hey could you pick up some beer? We're almost out." Sam asked  
"Sure. Come on, Cas. Let's go." Cas jumped off of the couch and followed Dean out the door.  
Dean walked through the grassy courtyard and sat down under a large tree. Cas looked at him confused and tilted his head to the side.  
"Don't give me that look. Now sit down." Dean sighed. Cas whined softly but sat down beside him. Cas nudged his head against Deans shoulder for attention. When Dean ignored him, Cas rested him head on his lap and looked up with puppy-dog eyes.  
Dean sighed and rubbed the dog's head. "How can you seem so human yet be a dog at the same time?" He asked himself. Cas just huffed and leaned into the touch.  
Dean slid away from Cas and got up. "Come on, let's go get some food." Cas' tail wagged and he barked happily. Dean couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had.  
That night Dean went to sleep with Cas by his side. For the first time in almost two weeks Dean slept peacefully with no dreams. The next morning he awoke to find Cas gone.  
"Cas?" He called out but the dog didn't come.  
"Cas!" Dean jumped out of bed. He searched all over the dorm but there was no sign of Cas. Dean looked everywhere he could think of. He looked at stores he had been to with Cas, parks around campus, everywhere but he could not fine his dog.  
He felt empty. He was scared.  
"Cas?" He yelled out once more. He was about to give up when he noticed a strange man in a tan trench coat standing under the tree he sat at yesterday. He would recognize that man anywhere. The man from his dreams.  
He charged up to the man, "who the hell are you?" He yelled venomously.  
The man winced as if he had been struck, his eyes filled with hurt. The strangers eyes were so familiar to Dean. They reminded him of Cas' blue eyes. Right when Dean was about to yell again a flash of light caught his eye.  
His eyes trailed down to land upon a tan collar with a tag hanging from it. Engraved into the collar was a name. Castiel. Dean looked between the man's face and the collar. "What kind of suck joke is this?"


	4. The truth

"Hello, Dean." The man spoke in an unusually husky tone.  
"Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know my name?" Dean said as he pushed the guy against the tree.  
"It's me, Dean. Castiel." The man tried to make Dean understand.  
"Cut the crap, what did you do with my dog?" Dean hissed furiously  
"Please don't be mad," the man pleaded softly. With the blink of an eye the man was gone, and in his place was a large Belgian sheepdog.  
"The fuck?" Dean stumbled back falling down. The dog whined stepping towards him.  
"Stay the fuck away from me!" He yelled getting up and hurrying to his dorm.  
Sam returned from class to find Dean on the couch with his head in his hands. "Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked putting his laptop on the table. "Where's Cas?" He asked looking around.  
"Just shut up." Dean warned lifting his head to glare at his brother.  
"What happened to you?" Sam asked concerned.  
"I've had a long day." Dean said rubbing his eyes. He got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He popped the cap off and took a long swig. He peered out the window, noticing the white flecks falling down softly. He turned to his brother, "how long has it been snowing?"  
"For about twenty minutes now, why?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
Dean didn't answer he just sighed and placed his beer on the table as he walked towards the door. He opened it and looked at the tree where a black bundle of fur laid shivering.  
"Cas! Get your ass in here. I didn't spend all that time with you just to have you die!" Dean called out sternly to the dog.  
Cas raised his head and looked at Dean, surprised. "Move your ass!"  
Cas jumped up and trotted over to him. He looked between the dorm and Dean. "Just get inside, man. But you're going to have to explain everything to me." Dean said with a sigh. Cas nodded and went inside.  
Cas went and jumped on the couch waiting for Dean to sit beside him, but Dean just stood by the table drinking his beer.  
Sam looked between the two confused, "What's going on?" He asked. Dean looked at Cas. "Show him what you did." Dean then turned to Sam. "Don't freak out, okay?" Sam looked over at Cas still confused.  
Cas took a big breath and he was now a human again. "Hello, Sam." He nodded.  
Sam stepped back, eyes wide. "What the hell?"  
"Now. Tell us what's going on." Dean demanded.  
Cas lowered his gaze not looking at Dean. "You won't believe me." He mumbled.  
"Try me." Dean said crossing his arms.  
Cas sighed and began, "Dean, you're a witch."  
"Excuse me?" Dean inclined his head forward.  
"When I felt your power I came right away." Cas said glancing up at him.  
"I don't think I heard you right? I'm a witch?" Dean asked his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Yes a witch. And I am your familiar." Cas looked him square in the eye.  
"The hell is a familiar?"  
"Familiars help their witches balance their powers and learn how to use them. We can take on other forms. I decided it would be simpler to approach you as a dog." Cas explained.  
Dean couldn't understand it but he believed him. "Okay. I trust you." Cas sighed relieved.  
"But I want you to explain all this to me." Dean said.  
Sam looked between the two. "We'll be here awhile. I'll go get some beers."  
"What would you like to know.? Cas asked as Dean moved to sit beside him on the couch. "How the hell you 'felt' my power." Dean said peering over at him.  
"Familiars are the ones to find their witches so when they finally come into their powers we can sense and so we set out to find them." Cas explained looking out the window.  
"What exactly are familiars to witches? Are you guys like our pets?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.  
Cas shook his head. "The bond between a witch and a familiar is very intimate. It is a bond unlike any other."  
"How is it so different?" Dean asked.  
"Both rely on one another's power and when the witch finally accepts the familiar they share thoughts and emotions."  
"As in like telekinesis?" Dean asked letting his interest slip into his tone.  
"Exactly. With the most powerful bonds between the two both can feel the others power when they do spells or other kinds of magic." Cas explained Peering over at Dean.  
Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, "does it work with dreams too?" He asked looking over at Cas.  
"No. Not that I know of, why?"  
"Well, the first night you were with us I dreamt of you. Not dog you but human you. And you spoke to me through my mind." Dean explained.  
"Was that the only dream you had like that?" Cas asked intrigued.  
"Every night except last night. Why?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No reason." Cas shook his head.  
Dean knew there was something more but didn't question it.

How was this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Finally Dean is finding out about Cas! Please like and review it helps me out a lot. And let me know if you think Sam should get with someone as well in the later chapters. Next chapter will be out soon!


	5. A chat

Dean and Cas stayed up late into the night. Dean learned about Cas' journey and of the witch he had before him. Cas learned of Dean's wishes to become a doctor and save others.  
"So what makes a person a witch?" Dean asked on his fifth beer.  
"Usually it runs in the blood or the person learns about it some how and build their own powers." Cas explained.  
"Then how am I a witch? My parents weren't and I thought all this stuff was bullshit." Dean said taking a long swig.  
"Your mother and father and everyone before them were witches. How do you not know this? Your parents should have told you about this by now." Cas said confused.  
That's when it all clicked. All the bed time stories of magical items all the lullaby's in different languages, they were all his parents using magic. "My parents never told me because they never could. They died." With that last sentence Dean chugged down the last of his beer.  
Cas look down sadly, "oh, I'm so sorry." He said sincerely.  
Dean nodded. "But hey I have you to tell me everything, right?" He said with a smile.  
"I can teach you basic spells and the history of it all but to get the true magic of your family we would have to get it from your ancestors and the witches before you." Cas said glumly.  
"Don't witches keep spell books of something?" Dean asked running his fingers through his hair.  
"Yes. It's the book of the spells created from their family the base to every witch. Do you know where your parents would hide such a valuable thing?" Cas asked his hope rising.  
Dean smirked, "I just might. But it would take a few days drive.  
"Would you be willing to go and get the book to unlock your true powers?" Cas asked serious, watching him.  
Dean nodded. "It's in my blood isn't it? Plus it sounds like fun." He turned to look at his brother sleeping in his bed. "Is Sammy a witch, too?"  
"Yes, but his power is much weaker than yours. Because you were the first born most of the born got passed on to you making you the most powerful between you and him.  
"When he comes into his powers he will rely on his familiar a lot more than you will need to." Cas explained glancing over at Sam.  
"It's not dangerous is it? To be a witch?" Dean asked worried for his little brother.  
"Being a witch can be very dangerous. Other witches have started using their powers for evil and may try to harm you two. Many who turn bad try to steal other family spell books to gain more knowledge and more possible spells to use." Cas answered turning his attention back to Dean. "You two are special. Your powers are unique, unlike that of any other."  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked his brows furrowed.  
"Most witches marry others who study the same magic as them. Your parents were different. Your mother studied light magic while your father studied dark magic. Neither of them bad, but both polar opposites. And when combined can make the most powerful witch alive." Cas spoke in admiration.  
"You will have many enemies, Dean. Many people will try to use your power for their own purposes or try to get rid of you completely. It is my duty as your familiar to protect you. I promise no harm will come to you with me by your side." Cas swore with determination.  
Dean was shocked but he could tell Cas' words were true. He smiled, "thanks man. I'll be counting on you." He looked over at the alarm clock on his night stand. The clock read 2:45am. "Come on. We should get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."  
Dean walked over to his bed and threw his shirt on the ground before crawling into bed. He looked over at Cas and noticed he hadn't moved except for his transformation into dog form. Dean sighed, "come on, you can sleep on my bed, but no cuddling. That's just creepy."  
Cas perked up and trotted over to the bed, jumping up and relaxing at the foot of it. "Good night, Cas." Dean said before turning over and closing his. Cas huffed a good night stretching out his back just barely touching Dean's feet. Feeling the contact he relaxed further falling into a soft sleep.

So how was this chapter?! Please like and leave reviews I would appreciate it a lot. Let me know what you think so far. Just a slow chapter, nothing too exciting. The story should pick up soon, I promise! Next chapter will be out soon!


	6. Road Trip Pt 1

Dean awoke to the sound of talking. "You want me to go with you two to go get some magical book?" Sam asked with a shocked tone.  
"Yes. You and your brother are very close and he would be at his best if you were by his side." Cas explained sitting on the edge of Dean's bed.  
"Isn't that what you're here for?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Right now I'm just here to ease in into the art and keep his powers balanced. Once our bond becomes stronger Dean will rely on me more but until then I'm just here as help." Cas replied.  
Dean stirred to life and shuffled out of bed. "Hey, Sammy. Don't you have class today?" He asked with a yawn.  
"I'm going to talk to Meg and and see if she'll take bites for me so I can go with you guys to get this 'important book.'" Sam smiled at his brother.  
Dean smirked. "Okay then. We should probably head out soon so get ready." Dean knelt down and grabbed a small luggage bag from under his bed and began packing.  
They were out if the dorm and on the road ten minutes later. Sam was in the passengers seat and Cas was huddled into a ball behind Dean's seat as he drove. "So where are we going anyway?" Sam asked looking out the windshield.  
"Dad had an old storage locker in New York and he told me when I need what's inside I'll know what to do. I figure it's a place to start." Dean shrugged.  
"You think dad hid a magical book?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, apparently our whole family's just a bunch of witches." Dean glanced over at his brother with a smirk.  
"Wait. Does that make me a witch too?" Sam asked shocked.  
"Welcome to the world of supernatural." Dean chuckled.  
"How does that work though?" Sam asked.  
"Supposed it runs through the family but Cas said something about the eldest child getting the most power. So because you won't be as powerful as me you'll need a familiar more than I will." Dean explained.  
"How do I get a familiar?" Sam asked.  
"You heard what Cas said, familiars find the witches. You just gotta wait." Dean said with a shrug.  
"How will I know when? You didn't even know and you just said you're more power than me." Sam said frustrated.  
"You'll know. Witches and familiars bond very quickly. Hell I hated dogs before then suddenly you come in with Cas and suddenly I'm best buds with him. And if you powers are anything like mine you'll have dreams about the damn thing before you've met him." As dean spoke Cas sat up and rested his head on the center console and watched Dean.  
The brothers moved on to talk about school and soon it got dark. "Let's stop in this town and stay for the night."  
They found a crappy motel and Dean left the car to get the room. He walked up to the front desk. "A room with two separate beds." Dean said to the man behind the desk.  
"Sir, we don't allow dogs." The man nodded to the impala bored.  
Dean slapped a twenty on the counter, "just get us a room, we'll be gone tomorrow."  
The man looked down at the money then back at Dean. "Look man, dogs aren't allowed in the rooms I don't care if you bribe me." He shrugged.  
"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas asked walking up beside while he stared at the man at the desk.  
Dean smirked at Cas, "yeah this guy thinks we brought a dog with us on our family trip."  
Cas raised an eyebrow, "what dog? We don't own any animals."  
The man looked behind them at the car where Sam sat watching them. "But there was a dog right there!" He said confused.  
"You must be tired. Can you just get us a room and we'll leave you to get some sleep?" Dean said with a small smile.  
The guy sighed and took the twenty. "Here." He said dropping the room key into Dean's awaiting hand.  
The room number was 21. There were two twin sized beds, the walls were pastel pink and peeling. "Awesome." Dean said with a sigh. He turned to Cas, "that was badass what you did back there." He smirked.  
Cas smiled back. "But he's suspicious. He may 'check up' on us unexpectedly."  
"We'll just make sure to leave early." Dean said unalarmed.  
"We should probably make sure to check into motels with Cas as a human from now on." Sam said walking in with his luggage and laptop.  
"It would be the best idea." Cas agreed and sat down at the foot of one of the beds.  
"Come on, Sammy. We should get some sleep." Dean said wen he noticed Sam turn on his computer.  
"I'm just going to check my email real quick. See if Meg sent me the notes from today." Sam said staring at the screen.  
"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged and climbed into the bed. "Time to change, Cas." Cas switched form and laid down at Dean side. Dean was too tired to protest and simply sunk into a light sleep.

*fast forward*

Dean felt a shift in weight and woke up in the middle of the night to find Cas in human form. "What the hell man? What are you doing?" Dean whispered so he wouldn't wake his brother.  
"The man from the check in counter is coming, just act asleep." Cas whispered back shutting his eyes.  
Dean heard footsteps outside and instinctively closed his eyes. The footsteps stopped outside the window. A minute passed before the steps moved on getting quieter as they went further away.  
"Okay, Cas. He's gone. You can switch back." Dean said to the other man who's eyes were still closed. "Really? You fell asleep?" Dean sighed.  
"Fine whatever." He closed his eyes to go back to sleep. As he was slipping into unconsciousness he felt a warm hand drape across his waist.

Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been busy with school and band! Please leave a like and a review they help me out a lot!


	7. road trip pt 2

-  
The italics are people's thoughts

They left early the next morning. They spent most of the morning with no talking while AC/DC blaring in the background. Dean and Cas agreed to not talk about last night, and Sam had woken up late so he knew nothin of what happened.  
Around one they stopped in a small town for lunch. Dean pulled into a small hamburger joint. Cas lifted his head and looked around before looking at Dean. Dean just glanced at him before getting out of the car. "Let's go, Cas." Dean said before shutting the door.  
Cas switched to his human form and exited the car. They all sat at small booth. "Ever had a cheeseburger before?" Dean asked Cas.  
Cas shook his head. "Good. You're going to love this then." Dean said with a large smirk on his face.  
Dean ordered Cas and himself bacon cheeseburgers while Sam ordered a plain burger.  
"How much longer until we get to the city?" Sam asked as their food arrived.  
"About six or seven more hours." Dean said before taking a large bite out of his burger.  
Cas stared down at his burger unsure if he was allowed to eat it. The food smelled wonderful. "Go on, Cas. Just take a bite." Dean encouraged.  
Cas picked up the greasy burger and took a bite out of it, his eyes widening. "Good, huh?" Dean said with his mouthful and a smile on his face.  
Cas nodded quickly, taking another bite.  
Sam was three bites in while Dean was half-way done. Dean glanced over at Cas and noticed he was already finished eating. "Holy shit, Cas!" He said surprised.  
Cas lowered his head. "I'm sorry. It was just so good." He said in a small tone.  
"Aw, don't give me that look. I was just impressed by how fast you ate it." Dean said slightly guilty for making Cas feel bad.  
Sam and Dean finished the rest of their meals quickly and they all set off on their trip once more. Cas stayed in human form this time and slept with his head against the window. Sam typed up his research paper for history while Dean sang along to Metallica.  
They arrived in New York around midnight. They rented a room in a motel just a few blocks away from the storage unit. Sam was the first to go to sleep. Dean stayed up with Cas watching TV as the two sat beside on another.  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked turning to his familiar to get his attention. When Cas turned and looked at him Dean proceeded to talk. "Before, back when my father was alive, he told me that if I ever needed to get into this stupid storage locked that I would know what I need to do but I have no idea." Dean admitted. Frustration obvious in his voice.  
"I'm sure when we get there you'll know what to do." Cas encouraged him with a smile.  
Dean nodded. "I hope you're right."

~~~~~

Next morning Dean was the first to awake. He slept restlessly al night and didn't get much sleep. He logged onto the computer while the other two slept. He searched up information on spell books but didn't get a clear answer. Everything he found was on stupid fairy tales or old myths. He sighed frustrated and turned the laptop off.  
Shortly after Cas woke up from the loss of body heat beside him. He leapt off the bed and trotted towards Dean. "Hey, Cas." Dean said rubbing the dog's head. Cas' tail wagged happily as he leaned into the touch.  
Dean drew his hand back uncomfortably. "Listen. It kinda freaks me out when you do that."  
Cas whined. '_But Deeeeaaannn! Familiars need the physical touch of their witches!'_Dean heard through His head in Cas' voice.  
Dean stared down at the dog confused. "Cas? Can you talk in that form too?" He asked raisin an eyebrow.  
Cas shook his head his ears flopping from side to side. _'Usually a witch and familiar can hear each other's thoughts so they don't need to be able to talk in this for-'_the rambling stopped and Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes._'Can you hear me?'_Cas asked expectantly.  
"Yeah." Dean said apprehensively.  
_'How are you hearing my voice?'_ Cas asked stepping towards Dean.  
"Like it's inside my head. Why? What does that mean?" Dean asked.  
'It means our bond is stronger!' Cas' tail whipped from side to side excitedly. _'But how come I can't hear your thoughts?'_He asked himself.  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Dean asked slightly worried.  
Cas got on his hind legs and placed his paws on Dean's chest to look into his eyes._'Dean, do you trust me?'_ He asked.  
"Obviously. I wouldn't be doing all of this if I didn't trust you." Dean stated.  
_'Then let me in. Allow me to hear your thoughts, feel your emotions.'_ Cas practically pleaded.  
"How?" Dean asked unsure of what to do.  
'Try to push your thoughts into my head. It's as if you're trying to talk to me with your mind.' Cas tried to help him along.  
Dean stood there, concentrating as hard as he could. _'I'm stupid. I can't even do a simple thing like getting my familiar to be able to hear my thoughts.'_ He sighed.  
Cas' tail sped up out of control. _'No you're not! You're brilliant, Dean.'_  
_'Hold on, you can hear me? It worked?'_ Dean raised an eyebrow.  
Cas nodded._'It will be much easier to communicate with you now.'_ He though relieved.  
_'Does it work no matter where you are?'_ Dean asked intrigued.  
_'It all depends on the strength of the bond. There have been some pairs who are known to be able to hear each other all the way from opposite sides of the world.'_ Cas thought about the pairs in awe.  
_'Those are some damn good bonds.'_ Dean thought amazed.  
Sam awoke twenty minutes later to find Cas in human form and both men staring at each other not speaking a word.  
"What are you two doing?" Sam asked still half asleep.  
Dean looked over at Sam for awhile without saying anything making Sam more confused. "Sorry, Sammy. I forgot you can't hear my thoughts." Dean said a little embarrassed.  
"Dean and I have a profound bond allowing us to connect through each others thoughts." Cas explained to Sam.  
"Uh-huh." Sam said slowly looking between the two of them.  
"Are you going to go with me as Cas to get this book?" Dean asked changing the subject.  
"Hell yeah! I'm a part of all of this too." Sam said with a smirk.  
"Then let's go!" Dean hopped up with a big grin on his face.

-  
Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was wondering if any of my lovely readers would be beyond amazing and be willing to make some fanart to go along with this story? If you do make some please PM me the link so I can check them out! And next chapter you'll get a shout out! Love you all!


	8. First Taste of Magic

The storage locker was in a rural part of the city. They decided to walk so nothing bad would happen to the impala.  
"Damn this place is old." Dean commented as they got to the building. Pieces of the walls were coming apart and the paint was faded.  
As he came up to the front counter he asked the man behind the desk, "do you have a locker for a Mr. Winchester?"  
The man looked up from the game on his phone and smiled when he saw Dean. "I'll look it up for you." He said overly polite.  
"Thanks," Dean said slightly uncomfortable.  
The man typed at his computer. "Ah! There it is." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the locker number down.  
"Locker number 122b for a Mr. Winchester." He said before turning the paper over and writing something extra on the back. He handed the paper to Dean with a smile.  
"Thanks." Dean said holding up the paper before walking off, Sam and Cas trailing behind him.  
"Hey what did that guy write on the back?" Sam asked jogging up to stand over Dean's shoulder to look at the paper.  
Dean flipped to the back where a seven digit cell phone number was written out with the words "call me, cutie" on it. Dean groaned while Sam laughed hysterically.  
_'What's that matter, Dean?' _Cas asked as he trotted up to Dean now in dog form.  
_'When did you do tha- never mind. It's nothing it's just a little creepy having a guy hit on me is all.' _Dean explained glancing down at the dog.  
_'What's so wrong about it?'_ Cas asked confused.  
_'Its just weird when two guys are together.' _Dean said mentally sighing.  
_'But what about us two?'_ Cas asked genuinely curious.  
_'We're not together, Cas. We're just friends.' _Dean said slightly embarrassed that his familiar would think of them as such a thing.  
Sam looked between the other two noticing the conversation going on without him. "Come on, guys. Don't do that when I'm around. It's just weird."  
"Sorry, Sammy." Dean apologized for the both of them.  
They came up to the storage locker. On the latch was a small lock. "I think I have the key." Dean said retrieving his key chain.  
Mixed in with the rest of the keys was a small key. Dean picked it up and used if on the lock. The key was the right fit and the lock was removed.  
"Kay lets get this puppy open!" Dean said excitedly. He put his hands on the garage like door and pushed upwards. Nothing. He tried again yet the thing did not move.  
"What the hell is wrong with it? Is it stuck?" Dean said turning to the other two.  
_'Dean, I believe it has magic on it.'_ Cas said staring at the door.  
"You mean to tell me that's what my dad mean by 'you'll know what to do when the time comes?'" Dean asked frustrated. "I haven't even learned anything about magic yet. Thanks dad!" Dean threw his arms up exasperated.  
'Just focus. Try to imagine a gate blocking your way try to feel it with your power.' Cas encouraged him.  
Dean sighed and closed his eyes trying to imagine a gate in front of him.  
"Wow." He gasped when he finally saw the gate. "I can feel it!"  
'Good job, Dean. Now try to imagine up a key to unlock the lock to the gate.' Cas instructed him.  
Dean nodded and looked at the lock. He began sculpting a small key within his mind and then he grabbed the key and tried it on the lock.  
A low tick was heard between all of them and then Dean whispered "yes!"  
He walked up to the locker and pushed the door up to revel an empty storage locker except for a small book shelf with five books on it.  
All three of them walked in. Dean picked up one of the books on the shelf. Dean picked up the family spell book. "I got it!" He exclaimed.  
Cas trotted over to him and got on his hind legs to look at the book. Sam stayed where he was by the shelf and examined the books. The four books read history of the familiar, curses and spells, Light vs. Dark the better study, and Monsters From A to Z. Sam picked up all the books and placed them under his arm before walking to his brother.  
"Ready to go?" Dean asked clutching the book.  
"Yeah." sam nodded.  
The walked back to the motel in silence Dean and Cas talking to each other about Dean's first use of magic. When they got back to the motel Cas switched to his human form.  
"So, Dean. Ready to learn magic?"

**hey guys! here's another chapter. Sorry it's a little short! I'm in the process of making a new Fanfiction! I hope you guys will like it!**


	9. Training

Dean and Cas stood in the snowy courtyard located in the middle of the motel. "Cas, why are we out here?" Dean said pulling his jacket tighter around him.  
"It gives you motivation to warm yourself up." Cas said holding the spell book.  
"Might as well get started. What do I have to do?" His breath was present as he talked.  
"I want you to make fire." Cas said nonchalantly.  
"Sure, seems easy. What's the spell?" Dean said moving towards Cas.  
"There is no spell for this. All you have to do is imagine it. Imagine how it would feel to hold it, the warmth, the smell. Being able to conjure up magic is the most important thing for a witch." Cas explained his voice even but his eyes showed his true interest.  
Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He held his hand up in front of him and began to concentrate. He brows furrowed and his hand tensed up. A small puff erupted from his hand before he sighed and dropped his hand mentally drained. "I can't do it." He said frustrated.  
"Yes you can, now just focus." Cas encouraged him.  
Dean closed his eyes once more and drew in a long breath. He focused closely on how it would feel the heat in his hands, the familiar smell of the fire, the orange light burning in his hands.  
A small fire erupted from his hands as if he had switched on a lighter. Cas gasped as he felt his witches power flow through him. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.  
Dean was surprised when he suddenly felt a small bit of he warming up his icicle hands. He opened his eyes to see the small flame. The flame vanished as soon as it had arrived.  
Dean's eyes were wide and a smile was etched in his face. "Did you see that, Cas? I did it! I created a flame! I actually made a flame out of my own power." Dean said giddy with happiness.  
"That was amazing, Dean." Cas said his voice uneven. His blue eyes were blazing a deeper blue than they normally do.  
"Cas? you okay, man?" Dean asked stepping towards his familiar.  
Cas nodded his head. "This is just something that happens to familiars when their witches use magic." Cas explained his voice evening out.  
"Should we try that again?" Dean asked already cupping his hands in front of him.  
"Yes. But this time instead of thinking of warming yourself up imagine your brother freezing." Cas instructed knowing it would motivate Dean more.  
Dean nodded and closed his eyes keeping his breathing even. He pictured his brother standing beside him shaking from the cold.  
The image sparked another flame to appear. Dean furrowed his brows together and tried harder.  
His image of his brother changed to a younger version. His brother was now only seven shivering and whining about the cold.  
The flame suddenly flared up into the size of a bonfire. The sudden energy coursing off of Dean caused Cas' body to shiver. The shiver was so intense his knees have out and his body fell to the ground.  
Dean snapped out it and the flame vanished. He rushed over to Cas' side. "Cas? Cas! are you okay?" he asked worried.  
Cas was panting and his body was still trembling slightly. "I'm fine." He said his voice unusually husky. He picked up his head to look at Dean.  
Dean's eyes widened and he gasped. "Cas! your eyes a glowing! literally!"  
Cas' breathing leveled out and his eyes faded to normal color. "I think that's enough training for one day." He suggested. His adrenaline was still pumping from the magic.  
Dean nodded and helped Cas to his feet. Cas was wobbling and held on to Dean for support. Dean walked them back to the small motel room.  
As soon as they got inside Cas scrambled to the bed and fell down upon it. Sam watched them brows furrowed. "What's the matter? Did something happen while you guys were training?" He asked a bit worried.  
"There was just a bit of an accident." Dean said unsure how to word it.  
"It's been awhile since I felt the effects of a witch's powers and it overwhelmed me was all." Cas explained turning to lay on his back.  
"So the training went well?" Sam asked looking between the two.  
Cas shook his head. "It went better than well."

**-**  
**Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in over a month and I feel terrible! It's been really busy and then I lost my muse for a bit but it's back and I promise I will have more chapters out soon!**


End file.
